Dust
by Nomen-the-namliest
Summary: After the memory world arc Bakura wants his other half back.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Yugioh. **

Bakura had just gotten home from school. He had pretended to be okay but he was not. The truth was he had missed his other half horribly. At first he had bean happy not to have to share his body but now. Bakura pulled a bag of dust from inside his shirt. He had recently taken to wearing it around his neck. It was all that was left of his other half's soul after the visit to the pharaohs memory. He had bought a punching bag and a set of weights to use until he was tired out, mostly because he had decided to avoid coping by trashing the house or harming his body. He had decided on those rules mostly because he planed on getting his other back somehow. The same logic that kept him eating. He couldn't tell Yugi or more logically Isis they wouldn't understand. So he clung to the pile of dust which Duke wouldn't recognize the original form of and searched all sorts of occult books for the answer. Bakura kissed the bag and fell asleep contemplating another day of pretending.

That night Bakura dreamed that his other had returned and was beating him up for his daring to control his body without permission. Bakura was told that he was a slave and should have obeyed his god. His other had told Bakura that he owned him. Bakura agreed with every word. The worst part about the dream was being disappointed when he woke up.

* * *

The way I see it Isis would know more about magic and stuff than Yugi and this takes place after Atem leaves. Seto might be able to make his virtual world technology compatible with a soul being trapped in dust but first he would need to acknowledge that a soul can be trapped in dust.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Yugioh**

Bakura decided that the answer was to use the millennium items especially the ring. Luck-ally he remembered exactly where they were hidden. Unfortunately that was in Egypt under dust and rubble. He decided to get a job and save up money for supplies. He had to finish the school year anyways Ryo did not like to get behind in school so he decided the best plan would be to visit Egypt next summer. If he was lucky he would not have to buy anything but at a minimum he wanted to have enough for the necessary supplies and the plane ticket to Egypt. Although he worked on convincing monthly paycheck to buy his plane tickets and planed on borrowing some supplies. He did not want to have to depend on help which might not come but he would rather not have to unnecessary spend his money. He could get by without a plane ticket back he just needed to figure out where daddy dearest was and remember what he looked like good thing he had pictures

Things went well. Ryo's dad bought the plane tickets and had some good supplies Bakura still had to buy some supplies but he would have some good money left over after the expedition. He decided to leave a note not that it would actually reassure anybody but Ryo would probably get points for the effort.

**Note**

Dear father

Hearing about all your adventures makes me want to go on one of my own so I borrowed some of your supplies and decided to go off in search for ancient artifacts I plan on being back in a couple of weeks.

Love Ryo

As predicted seeing the note did not calm Ryo's father's nerves. He thought it was a joke at first but after a couple days he filed a missing persons report. He somehow ended up telling Malik what happened and Malik figured out what happened. I'm sorry Mr..... Bakura Mr Bakura. Wait did your son recently enter a card tournament in Japan. I don't think so I don't keep up on that stuff and he did not write about doing so. Why do you ask. I recently entered a tournament with a Bakura. Does your son have white hair brown eyes and a fair complexion. Yes... Ow a... nice guy well bye.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Still don't own Yugioh

Malik showed up to where Bakura was digging for the Millennium items.

Malik: What do you think your doing Bakura.

Bakura: Don't ask stupid questions we both know what I'm doing.

Malik: Fine that's a given but what do you plan on doing with the millennium items once you've dug them up?

Bakura responded by taking the pair of shattered dice from around his neck. I sacrificed my host to resurrect Zorn in the pharaohs memory world. This is all I have left of him. I trapped his friends in monster world figurines (he explains how half of Roy's soul got shattered with the dice in the monster world arc). What aren't you happy to have his body all to yourself. I was at first but now...I want him back so badly.

If Bakura was going to use the millennium items to reclaim his other spirit so would he. He had come to decide that while it was good for him to defeat Marius in battle city he was a real skitso, and you have to face you're mental problems on your own. Well, not on his own he needed help after this but not magical help.

Fine here's the deal I want to have my other half back too he was part of me and I think I need to defeat him without magic. I'll help you if you help me if not I have a cell phone with me, and I have my sister, and brother, Roy's father, Yugi and Joey on speed dial. You can keep all the millennium items since resurrecting Zorn is now out of the question and I don't trust my other half with them anymore than I trust you.

Bakura: deal I you help me dig up the millennium items and tell nobody I will help you reclaim your other half and keep the millennium items away from him.


End file.
